1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing modified gold layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gold layers are extensively used for many industrial applications including production of jewelry, other ornamental articles, optical devices as well as in the fabrication of electronic circuits and components.
In recent years the use of gold in such industrial applications has been increasing very rapidly. Gold platings are very attractive and extensively used for decorative purposes particularly in the jewelry industry. Gold platings are extensively used in the manufacture of electronic devices and components due to their good electrical properties and electrical contact properties as well as its freedom from corrosion. Because of extensive and increasing use and the high cost of gold it is highly desirable to minimize the amount of gold used in various articles and devices without substantially detracting from article appearance, device performance and useful life and reliability.
For example, in many applications both for decorative purposes and in electrical devices, minimum gold layer thicknesses are dictated by anti-corrosion requirements rather than appearance or electronic requirements. Thus, it is highly desirable to develop a procedure for limiting the effects of porosity of gold layers so that less gold might be used without diminishing life expectancy and reliability. Such reduction in gold usage is highly desirable economically.